Entre o Amor e o Mistério
by Sammy e Gabi
Summary: Harry se apaixona por uma garota. Uma paixão proibida, com mais mistérios do que eles poderiam pensar. Será que eles serão capazes de enfrentar todos para ficarem juntos? E quando isso acontecer, conseguirão enfrentar o passado?
1. Capítulo 1

Narcisa estava sentada no último degrau da escada. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos segurando o queixo, uma leve brisa de fim de tarde batia em seu rosto e fazia com que seus belos cabelos ficassem em movimentos. Ela olhava pro céu, que estava vermelho, pôr do sol. Levantou-se, sabendo que teria que fazer aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Caminhou lentamente em meio ao vasto gramado, era tão lindo. Aproximou-se de uma árvore, era ali que iria esperar por ele. Sentou-se ali embaixo e ficou por alguns minutos lá, que pra ela pareciam horas. Ouviu alguns movimentos e virou-se pra ver quem era.

- Narcisa! - ele sorriu todo empolgado. Ela correspondeu ao sorriso e se levantou.

- Tom! - andou até ele e o abraçou, sentia saudades!

Os dois se separaram e olharam-se nos olhos, sorrindo, totalmente felizes. Ele colocou uma mechinha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, apreciando-a, ela era tão bonita! Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijaram-se intensamente matando todas as saudades que sentiam um do outro.

Separaram-se e continuaram-se olhando nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você! - ele continuava acariciando o rosto dela. Narcisa sorria e ao mesmo tempo mordia o próprio lábio inferior.

- Nós precisamos conversar sério, Tom!

Ele franziu o cenho, sentiu que o assunto era realmente sério. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte, não queria perder Narcisa, ele a amava. Pegou nas mãos dela delicadamente e sorriu.

- Vamos lá pra minha casa, aqui não é seguro! - sussurrou.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, meneando-a positivamente.

Andaram por aquele campo vasto sem dizer nenhuma palavra por alguns minutos, os dois estavam nervosos. Narcisa não sabia como começar aquele assunto sabia que Tom iria pirar. Tom nem imaginava o que Narcisa queria dizer a ele, suas mãos suavam só de pensar. Chegaram em um enorme casarão, entraram pela porta da frente e subiram uma escadaria até chegar a um quarto.

Tom esperou que Narcisa entrasse e fechou a porta, trancando-a pela segurança dos dois.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou com medo de suas próprias palavras.

Narcisa hesitou por alguns instantes, sentia as pernas tremulas e as mãos suando, sabia que aquela notícia que daria a Tom mudaria a vida dos dois pra sempre. Respirou fundo pensando em um jeito de não contar, mas não havia outro jeito, ela já tinha chegado ali, tinha que contar.

- Eu estou grávida! - ela sussurrou baixo.

O mundo pra ele parecia ter parado, ele não conseguia acreditar naquela frase que ela tinha pronunciado. Ela estava grávida? Riu ironicamente.

- O que?

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e uma tímida lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas a limpou encarando-o.

-Eu estou grávida! - repetiu pausadamente pra ter certeza que ele tivesse ouvido e entendido.

Tom deu as costas pra ela, naquele momento milhares de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Ele não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Respirou fundo, tentando tomar uma decisão que parecia completamente impossível. Narcisa se aproximou lentamente dele, tinha medo de sua reação.

- Tom... O q você...

Ele rapidamente a puxou pelo braço e a empurrou bruscamente em direção da parede. Narcisa sentiu as costas baterem, mas não se importou muito.

- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você? - levou as mãos até o pescoço dela, começou a apertá-lo com mais e mais força.

- Tom! - ela já estava branca, totalmente sem ar.

O jeito que ele olhava pra ela era de um jeito totalmente assustador, Narcisa não tinha conhecido aquele lado de Tom, ele sempre era tão doce e amável. Já sentia lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, não sabia o que dizer, não tinha forças pra isso.

Tom a soltou e ela começou a tossir, tentando recuperar o ar perdido.

- Sai daqui!

- O que?

- SAI DAQUI NARCISA! - gritou.

Nesse mesmo instante ele retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou pra ela.

- Você vai me matar?Eu e seu filho?

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DESSE BEBÊ!

- COMO NÃO? - gritou.

- Esse bebê não é meu e nunca vai ser. Ele só seria uma pedra no meu sapato, eu vou me tornar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e não quero vocês no meu caminho.

- Tom... Do que você está falando? - Narcisa estranhava aquela atitude dele.

-Sai daqui, Narcisa! É a última vez que eu falo isso!

Ela respirou fundo, pensando no que iria fazer. Era melhor ela sair. Antes disso, aproximou-se lentamente dele e deu lhe um beijinho de leve no rosto.

-É uma menina! - sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sair correndo dali.

"You and me we used to be together every day together always

I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go and if it's real, well I don't want to know."

(...)

Narcisa não sabia o que fazer estava grávida e o pai nem sequer queria saber da criança. Muito pelo contrário, se dependesse de Tom Riddle, as duas estariam mortas agora. Saiu desolada, andando sem nenhum rumo, pensando no que faria da vida agora, sendo mãe solteira. Parou em frente a uma lanchonete no Beco Diagonal e resolveu entrar, para toma uma xícara de chocolate quente e se acalmar um pouco.

Sentou em uma mesa, do lado da janela, tomando sua bebida. Depois de algum tempo, não sabia se tinha passado minutos ou horas, porque se perdeu em pensamentos, um homem loiro chamou sua atenção. Alto, com cabelos lisos compridos, olhos azuis e bem bonitos. Ele também pareceu percebê-la, porque não desgrudou seus olhos de Narcisa um só minuto enquanto estava no bar.

Narcisa o achou lindo e se fosse em outra época, até tentaria conversar com ele e chamá-lo para se sentar com ela. Mas os tempos mudaram, ela estava grávida e com muitos problemas para se preocupar. Depois de um tempo, foi embora do bar e deixou para trás o loiro que a olhava tentadoramente.

(...)

Depois de algum tempo Narcisa e Lucio encontraram-se mais algumas vezes, começaram a sair e definitivamente a namorar sé era feliz com Lucio, ele era atencioso e muito carinhoso com ela.Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse o jogo e contasse a verdade sobre a gravidez.Lúcio aceitou Narcisa, ele a amava, isso era casar-se e ficarem juntos pra sempre, iriam criar aquele bebê juntos como se ele fosse o verdadeiro pai da criança.

(...)


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry chegou na Plataforma 9 3/4 aflito e ansioso, não conhecia ninguém, mas fora avisado por Hagrid como chegar à plataforma. Com seu coração saltitando, atravessou a parede de tijolos e apareceu em uma plataforma onde um enorme trem vermelho escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts" era preenchido por alunos de todas as idades e tamanhos. Harry ficou paralisado por um momento, apenas olhando tudo aquilo à sua volta, imaginando se aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho e quando deu por si, o apito do trem já estava soando e ele se apressou para entrar.

Todas as cabines já estavam cheias e Harry se dirigiu para o fundo do trem, à procura de um compartimento vazio, e o achou. Entrou na cabine e ajeitou suas malas no bagageiro. Passou alguns minutos e um menino alto, ruivo e com olhos verdes entrou e pediu para sentar-se com ele, já que todos os outros lugares estavam ocupados:

- Tem alguém sentado aqui? - Ron perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry. - O resto do trem está cheio.

Harry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se dois passaram um tempo conversando sobre as casas de Hogwarts (Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Cornival) e Ron contou as histórias da Sonserina, onde todo bruxo que tinha se tornado mal tinha estudado lá. Harry tinha gostado de Ron, ele parecia ser um bom amigo e passado algum tempo, uma moça vendendo guloseimas passou pelo trem e chegou no compartimento deles. Harry, com todo o dinheiro que tinha pegado no Gringotes, comprou tudo o que a mulher tinha no carrinho. Os dois garotos comeram tudo empolgados, Ron explicando cada doce diferente dos bruxos, já que o moreno vinha de família trouxa e não conhecia nada. Passado algum tempo, uma garota de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos também castanhos entrou na cabine perguntando se os garotos tinham visto um sapo que um menino tinha perdido. A menina acabou ficando por lá, pois Ron estava tentando fazer um feitiço e ela falou que não tinha certeza se aquilo estava certo e que já sabia de cor todos os livros que a escola mandou comprar.

- Aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?

- Sou Ron Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

- Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro...

E assim começaram a conversar e não pararam até chegar à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwats. Trocaram suas vestes, puseram os uniformes e quando estavam saindo do trem, Harry tropeçou em algum objeto que estava no chão e quase caiu em cima de uma pessoa, a derrubando no chão.

Quando o moreno desviou os olhos, para ajudar a pessoa a se levantar e pedir desculpas, ele ficou paralisado. Era a menina mais bonita que ele já tinha visto, tinha cabelos compridos lisos e loiros, olhos de um tom azul forte, pele clara e lisa, um nariz fino e arrebitado. A menina o olhou com desprezo por um momento, mas logo depois sua expressão mudou para surpresa. Fixou sem olhar em algum ponto específico na cabeça de Harry, que ele não pareceu perceber por um instante, mas logo entendeu que era para a cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa. Ele já tinha se acostumado àquela cicatriz e achava estranho ir para um lugar onde todo mundo reparava nela.

Quando saiu do seu transe, causado pela beleza da garota, e estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, um menino, igualmente loiro e com olhos também azuis, o empurrou com toda a força que pôde e disse com uma voz de superioridade:

- Olha por onde anda seu imbecil, cuidado com a minha irmã.

- Draco, tá tudo bem. - Alicia falou rapidamente, querendo não criar nenhuma confusão ali.

- Tudo bem? - Draco perguntou olhando-a. - Tem certeza? Você percebeu o que ele te fez?

- Tá tudo bem, sério! - ela falou num tom de voz sério.

- Ele é... - Draco tentou argumentar, mas não conseguiu.A irmã saiu dali deixando-o sozinho com os deu uma última olhada pra Harry e também saiu dali.

- Harry você tá bem? - Ron aproximou-se num tom preocupado.

- Eu tô. - Harry respondeu ainda pasmo com toda aquela situaçã alguns segundos não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do rosto daquela bela menina. - Vamos...err... entrar? - enrrolou-se um pouco e olhou pra Rony e Hermione que estavam próximos a ele, ambos balançaram a cabeça positivamente e os três foram entrando na escola.

A hora mais esperada tinha a hora em que os professores eram apresentados e os alunos faziam a seleção em que casa todos no enorme salão ansiosos, Ron estava ansioso só pelo banquete.

Foram chamados um a um, o chapéu seletor era muito rígido em sua escolha, mas alguns já sabiam em que casa ficariam pelos seus , Hermione, Ron, Gina e outros estavam na Grifinória, iriam ficar na mesma casa.

Harry não pôde deixar de prestar atenção quando aquela mesma menina, que tinha visto há momentos atrás, se aproximou da cadeira e sentou-se confiante, já era fato em qual casa ela iria ficar. O chapéu seletor não demorou muito para dizer Sonserina e todos os membros já escolhidos da casa aplaudiram.

- Que nem o irmão dela! - Rony comentou rindo com Harry que não estava nem aí. Por alguns minutos ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela amigos conversavam entre si e ele estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, "acordou" quando Dumbledore começou a falar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry estava adorando a nova escola e toda a magia que a envolvia, mas uma coisa não saía da cabeça dele. Aquela loira que ele havia esbarrado no primeiro dia de aula. Ele sempre a via no Salão Principal, mas nunca chegou a conversar com a garota, pegava ela o olhando algumas vezes, mas nada além disso. Ficava confuso, algumas vezes ela o olhava com desprezo, nojo e ódio, mas outras vezes o olhava furtivamente, como se estivesse fazendo uma coisa que gosta mas que era proibida de fazer.

Harry já desistira de ir tentar falar com a menina, porque ela nunca estava sozinha, sempre acompanhada do seu irmão irritante Draco Malfoy. Draco e Harry não se deram bem desde o primeiro dia de escola e sempre eram pegos brigando. Harry não suportava o garoto, não era culpa dele, ele até poderia ser amigo de Draco, mas o loiro não perdoava. Parecia que Harry tinha feito alguma coisa de muito ruim para ele o adiar daquela maneira, e sempre recebia xingamentos do sonserino: "Cabeça rachada", "mestiço", "amigo de sangue-ruim", "idiota", etc. Harry tentava ignorar os comentários maldosos de Draco, mas algumas vezes simplesmente não conseguia se segurar e o respondia com igual grosseria e ódio.

O moreno ficava pensando se a irmã poderia ser tão chata e irritante igual Draco. Ele ficava confuso, não sabia o que pensar da garota, nunca tinha conversado com ela, mas por um outro lado, vários amigos já haviam falado que ela era a cópia do irmão, só que um pouquinho mais boazinha. Mas pelo jeito que ela o olhava algumas vezes, Harry não poderia acreditar nas palavras dos amigos. Ela o olhava de um jeito carinhoso, como se fossem velhos amigos e tinham se reencontrado depois de anos separados. Mas isso era apenas por segundos, depois esse olhar cúmplice se tornava em rancor e desprezo.

Foi em um dia chuvoso e cinza que Harry se atrasou para a aula, saiu correndo desajeitado do dormitório, colocando seus livros na mochila no meio do caminho. Não estava olhando para frente, estava compenetrado em fechar a mochila que se recusava a aceitar mais um livro, estava lotada. Foi aí que ouviu uma voz feminina, uma voz que só tinha escutado um dia na sua vida, mas que não tinha parado de pensar nela.

- Hahahaha, roupa perfeita para um dia de aula, Potter. – A voz da garota não era agradável como tinha sido aquele dia no trem. Dessa vez era uma voz irônica, cheia de desprezo e sarcasmo.

- Hã? – Harry ficou meio abobado por um segundo, primeiro por causa da beleza que estava parada à sua frente, aquela menina com quem ele não parara de pensar um só minuto. Segundo porque não tinha entendido o que ela havia falado, estava confuso.

- Sua roupa, Potter. – Ela repetiu, apontando para as vestes do garoto.

Harry baixou seu olhar e viu que estava de pijamas. Saíra tão apressado do dormitório que esquecera de trocar de roupa. Suas bochechas agora estavam vermelhas, não podia estar mais sem graça. Sentia-se ridículo, era a primeira vez que estava conversando com a loira e a situação era a mais constrangedora do mundo para ele.

- Eu... é... er... – Harry tentou se explicar, mas não conseguia formular uma frase que fosse coerente e então foi interrompido pela garota.

- Você é patético, Potter. – Ela lançou um último olhar para ele, de desprezo e humor e lhe deu as costas, voltando a andar com seus cabelos balançando nas costas graciosamente. Ela estava se deliciando com aquela cena, ver Harry só de pijama indo para a sala de aula.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha falado com ele daquela forma, permaneceu naquela posição por mais alguns minutos vendo a menina loira que tanto tinha pensado nos últimos dias sumir pelos corredores da escola. Voltou ao dormitório, precisava trocar de roupa, não poderia ficar de pijamas e ir assistir a uma aula. Fez tudo com rapidez, não poderia ficar mais atrasado do que já estava. Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores vazios da escola, todos estavam em aula e só ele ali sozinho.

(...)

Estava no Salão Principal e era o horário de almoço, todos comiam e Harry apenas mexia em sua comida, não estava com vontade de comer, seu estômago embrulhava. Rony o olhou enquanto comia.

- O que você tem Harry?

- Eu to bem, Rony. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. Voltou a olhar pra comida. Empurrou o prato um pouco pra frente de si, não agüentava mais olhar para aquilo.

- Não, Harry. Você não está bem! - Hermione falou rapidamente, olhando para o amigo, preocupada. - Me diz, o que foi? Você não confia em nós? Somos os seus amigos, não?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos pensando se contava ou não a verdade aos amigos, eles mereciam saber o porque de toda aquela atitude estranha dele nos últimos fundo.

- É a irmã do Draco... - começou e logo foi interrompido por ambos.

- Harry você tem que ficar longe dela! - Hermione falou rapidamente.

- Ela é uma Malfoy...você não pode ter uma amizade com ela. - Rony continuou.

- Porque não? Ela não me parece ser igual ao irmão!

- Eles são todos iguais, ê vai acabar se machucando com essa estória toda, sabe? É melhor você não falar com ela, e se já tiver falado não volte a falar nunca mais!

Harry olhava para os amigos incré raios eles não poderiam acreditar que aquela menina era diferente do irmão? Alguns atos dela provavam isso e Harry sabia que no fundo ela não era igual a fundo e meneou a cabeça positivamente dando a entender que nunca mais falaria com que Mione e Rony voltaram a conversar sobre um assunto qualquer, Harry puxou o prato pra próximo de si, iria tentar comer.

Depois do almoço, Harry despediu-se rapidamente de Mione e Rony e saiu do Salão Principal. Por ironia do destino, esbarrou naquela mesma menina e ela estava segurando vários livros que caíram no chão.

- Ow...me ... - ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer o que pensar, ficou imóvel.

- Droga! - ela abaixou-se pra pegar os livros e Harry permanecia na mesma posiçã parou por alguns segundos e levantou o olhar, observando-o. - Você não vai me ajudar? Cavalheirismo não existe mais hoje em dia, né? - ironizou e sorriu de leve.

Harry rapidamente se abaixou e ajudou a menina com os dois se levantaram e ele terminou de colocar um livro sobre outro.

- Me desculpa! - murmurou e olhou pra baixo por alguns segundos depois voltou a olhar pra ela.

- Não tem problema, essas coisas acontecem... – Alicia começou. – mas que não aconteça de novo. – Ela completou e deu um sorriso divertido.

A loira lançou um último olhar a Harry, mas dessa vez não era de desprezo como da última vez que tinha falado com ele, mas sim um olhar amável, como se tivesse gostado de conversar com ele e deu as costas, voltando a andar pelo corredor com seus livros na mão. Novamente, ela deixou Harry paralisado, sem conseguir mover um só músculo. Como aquela garota poderia mexer tanto com ele e deixá-lo tão hipnotizado? Definitivamente, ela não era igual a Draco Malfoy! Ela tinha muitas coisas diferentes em relação a ele, Harry pressentia isso.


End file.
